1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to molecular biology, and more specifically to the transformation of algal cells.
2. Description of Related Art
Transformed algae cells may be useful in aquaculture production. The transformation of small algal cells with strong cell walls, however, is difficult to achieve. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods of algal cell transformation.